


Finals Dreams

by Juneblue1236



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneblue1236/pseuds/Juneblue1236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layton is up late at Gressenheller grading papers when he gets an unusual visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO MAKE A FANFIC. BUT I FAILED PRETTY BAD.  
> computer troubles made it even worse. ifkjrgfngkjgkdflgglkm  
> and i had writers block. it was so bad. omg  
> I STILL NEED TO EDIT IT MAJORLY
> 
> Edit: I tried so hard to edit it but i got only so far and in the end this shit still doesn't make sense.  
> also.  
> this is my first ever smut thingy so it probably sucks ass.  
> im sorry i ruined your OTP Clyde.

Finals session at Gressenheller University was just about done. All that was needed was the grading and for Hershel Layton this was no problem. You were always happy to see his students work hard, and today you had gotten a visitor. 

“Well Professor, I think I’ll get out of here! its getting a bit late and you still have grading to be done! I’m sorry I kept you for so long, I honestly thought it was going to be just a quick visit.”  Janice Giggled and got up.

“Oh don’t you worry. It was nice seeing you, It really had been a while since we last talked.”

“Yes it has. Thank you very much for the tea, after a long day of at the theater this really hit the spot!”

“Of course. anytime dear, I’m happy to se one of my old students still interested in what things I’m doing.” You beamed, helped her get her things together and getting her out to her car.

“Drive safely now Janice, its very late would you like me to accompany you to your home? what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t-“

“Now Professor, if I wasn’t hearing right it sounds like your trying to get out of grading papers your dear students have worked very hard on.” You made a confused face.

“Ha ha I’m joking. Its ok professor, I can take care of myself I think you should get back to grading those papers.” She gave You a smile and said good-bye.

 

 As you were heading back to your study you realized there was only one amber light still glowing it was coming from a familiar window, as you got closer to the main buildings entrance realized it was coming from his room. You swore he had turned it off before you had left. Maybe you had forgotten. You also realized the window was open, you really didn’t remember opening the window at all. Now you were getting worried, how tired were you exactly? what else had you forgotten you’d done. You ran up the stairs as fast and gentlemanly as posable. You opened the door to find a man sitting in your desk.

 

“Welcome back Layton, did you miss me?” He spun around in the chair with a sly grin on his face.

“Good evening Descole, what do I owe the surprise visit to?”

“I just wanted to see my dear old pal, thats all.” The grin remain unchanged, Layton was very suspicious of his calm demeanors and that smile wasn’t helping at all. Was it You or did something look a little different on the masked mans face? what are you thinking Layton, your half asleep and still have to grade 47 papers before the end of the night.

“Why dont you come sit? I made us tea, lets catch up she’ll we?” You hesitate on sitting down, you don’t trust him especially in your sleepy state you defenses are quite low and it leaves you a bit venerable, but you wouldn’t want to upset a guest (a dangerous one at that) invited or not. It is not what a gentleman does. You sits down on the couch and Descole walks over with two cups and a tea pot, he pours the tea into the two cups and hands one to you.

“So Layton, Janice sure kept you busy for a while I was getting worried she wouldn’t leave and we wouldn’t be able to get to spend time together” Layton’s brow furrowed.

“Whatever do you mean? I would have never expected you wanting to spend time with me, this really did catch me by surprise.” You took a sip of your tea and blinked. Was it you or did Descole look a bit more…alluring. You seriously needed to get him out of here so you could at least be a bit less distracted. Finishing these papers turn out to be more of a hassle than you had intended.

 

**Puzzle #1**

Descole Go Away

You have to make Mr.Descole leave without being rude in any shape or form. You dont have much strength left in you and you still have to grade your hard working students papers. Find a way to make him leave without using much force or energy while not upsetting him.

 

“Descole look, I would enjoy having a recap session with you any time, but unfortunately I’m a bit busy and quite honestly a bit behind on grading papers. How about we finish this cup of tea and you head on your way. you can come back any day, but tonight.” His grin soon turned into a somber face of disappointment. Try number one had failed, unfortunately this wasn’t a game. You took another sip of your tea and felt a little more drowsy than before. Maybe drinking tea wasn’t a good idea when half asleep. You blinked a bit harder as Descole began to talk.

“Honestly I find that unfair. How dare you turn me down when I seek attention from you. Janice was here for hours and you….” He kept going and going but you just couldn’t pay attention anymore. You were to distracted. watching his lips move and his fingers make shapes in the air. Soon you had a strange warm and wet sensation on your thighs. You were dropping tea. again you began questioning how tired you were.

“Good lord, what are you doing Layton?! Your dropping the tea everywhere.” Descole stood up and walked over to you. You watched him get up. You stared at him for a little longer. You realized how soft his lips looked, why didn’t you see this sooner? I mean it would be hard not to notice now because he was right in front of you. He took your cup and started to clean you off.

“I’ve never seen the high and mighty Hershel Layton like this. what exactly is wrong with yo-“

“dezcle u dun udersand, yu lisp r suf”

You had no idea what you said but you knew it made no sense. Your attempt at trying to hit on him for the first time failed. A blush consumed your face. wait, what? were you really trying to hit on him?! where did this come from?! you dont really care, but its better than grading papers. you feel like he’s not going to hurt you, he cant even understand you. No harm done, see you’ll be fine. He laughed a bit.

“Layton, are you Blushing? My oh my, what a rare moment in layto-  No in Great Britain history.” He continued to clean you off as he laughed under his breath. You just stared at his lips, oh the temptation. He stands up and starts moving away, but before he moves to far you stop him.

 

**Puzzle #2**

Soft or not?

Before Descole moves to far away find out if his lips really are as soft as they appear, but you better do it quick! You dont have a lot of time left! 

 

 

“DESCOLE!”

He looks at you again. You stand up and walk towards him until you’re at least a foot apart.

“If you were capable of standing up why didn’t you cle-mmmunphf!”

You pushed your lips onto his. He didn’t push you away, in fact he encouraged it and kissed you right back.

 

Puzzle #2 had been solved. His lips really were soft, not only that but it made you tingle went he nipped your bottom lip. Slowly you started moving back as to move away from him but he followed you until you fell over on the couch and you were on your back.Your hat had been thrown off somewhere, but you didn’t care. In the end you think this was a better idea than breaking the kiss and dragging him over. It took some of the work that was anticipated. All that was left to remove your clothes,  they made everything a bit too hot. It was like he had read your mind.

He soon moved his hands to your coat and with ease removed it.He then broke the kiss and moved down towards your neck and gave it a kiss. A small noise came out of your throat and he laughed.  He worked his way to the top button on your shirt and as you removed his jacket. Little by little each article of clothing came off, everything but Descole’s mask. You thought this wasn’t fair, that if you had taken off your hat he should have taken of his mask. You reached your hand out to take it off but before even looking up he had your hand in his grasp and pulled up over your head. He did the same to your other one and you where pinned, held by one hand. 

“Yet another rare event for Layton, pinned and un-hatted.” He smiled. You squirmed trying to get out of his grip. You were determent to get his mask off, Every time you moved you felt his grip increase and his breath hitch. You then realize where you were pushing on and you didn’t want to stop. It seemed he didn’t either as he increased the pressure between you and him and soon enough you felt it too. with every hip movement you felt yourself getting hard until suddenly Descole stopped. 

“Why did you st-Ahhm!” you felt something cold inside you and in contras to how hot everything outside of you was, even without clothes. It sent shivers run up and down your spine.

“Don’t you worry my dear Layton, I’ll take care of you, I’m making sure I don’t hurt you, seeing how you are you can’t even hold up a cup of tea.” He gave a giggles and added another finger. You moaned loudly and move your hips against his fingers. Descole slowly adds another.

“AHH! Des-Ahh! i-it hurts!”

“Do you want me to stop?” He slows down and starts pulling them out.

“N-no keep going-!” You didn’t want this to end, but it still hurt. He lets go of your hands and you watch his hand moves down towards his erection,moving his hand on rhythm with your hips moving on his fingers. He slowly takes his fingers out but not completely.

"Jean, you've done this twice now! why did you stop!" He looked a bit shocked that you used his first name, but he quickly he regained composure and spoke.

"I want to hear you beg for it Layton. Come on, a simple 'oh please Descole! put your dick in me, please!' wouldn't be to much to ask for now would it?" 

"I would never!"

"Alright fine your choice. I will be on my way now-"

"Alright, alright fine." You had given in and agreed to it. You just really wanted this now. His smile returned and made you angry but there was no turing back now.

"Uh....I....p-please Descole...Put your d-dick in...me, please.....?" You felt your face getting hot as Descole's smile grew. He seemed so delighted by this outcome he gave you a small peck on the cheek and whispered into your ear.

"I'll take care of you Hershel...are you ready?" His breath making your ear warm and not helping you think straight. You nodded your head against his shoulder. You held on to him as he slowly entered causing you a jolt of pain. You yelped and held on to him tighter. He continued to whisper into your ear until he was completely in. As soon as he had gotten in he paused.

"Does it hurt anymore?" he asked you, but you couldn't speak so you shook your head and took a breath. Giving you kissed along your neck he spoke.

"Just breath, you can't lie to me Hershel, I know it still hurts." You let his word and kisses sink in for a little and soon it didn’t hurt as much

"Ok J-jean I think I can do this."

"Are you sure, becau-"

"Just go already!"

Slowly he started moving and you began to feel the pain shift to pleasure. It was like nothing you’d ever felt. Not that you never had sex, its just never been like this.

Descole soon began to pick up his pace making it hard for you not to give out little moans and squeaks. You feel his breath on your shoulder come and go faster and faster as he moved inside you. He moaned your name and kissed you neck which made you feel hotter than before you thought you were ready to burst. You gave another loud “OH, JEAN” and you felt yourself let loose. A couple more kisses and a bit more friction and you felt Descole freeze and shiver. Soon a warm sensation, kind of like dropping your tea, came from you backside. 

Both of you relaxed and content in the sudden warmth in the air, hands intertwined, and giving each other tired little kisses. Descole whispered something in your ear you couldn’t really understand and before you knew it you blacked out, The warmth never leaving your side.

~

“Professor are you in there?! Hello! Professor” You were awoken by a loud knocking and calling of your name. You sat up on the couch and began to regain your memory when- 

“oh my god, WHAT DID I DO?!” You loudly whispered to yourself. You remember exactly what happened last night and check to see if Descole was still here, but it seemed he was gone and you weren’t naked so maybe it was just a dream. Late nights grading usually makes people have lucid dreams. 

“PROFESSOR!” Oh right the pestering screaming, right. The Small voice and the knocking from so low was probably coming from Luke who had spent the night with Flora.

“I’ll be right there, Luke” You hear a sigh of relief coming from outside the door as you walk up to unlock the door. 

“Come on in now, I’ll make us some tea.” As you grave the tea pot and the ingredients, you remember that weird warm feeling you had last night and blush a bit. You shake it off and continue making the tea.

“How was your time with Flora, Luke?”

“It was a lot of fun, we stayed up and watched a movie and told scary stories! I would like to have another night like that actually.” and you aren’t complaining. In retrospect having dreams like that haven’t happened to you since Claire…well…you’d reacher not think about it, but you must admit it wasn’t to bad of an experience. 

“Oh, Professor, as i walked in i saw someone leave the building. I thought I was only you here?” You furrowed your brow a bit.

**Puzzle #3**

 

Is it Just the dream Or is it just Fantasy

 

Figure out if you little session with Jean was just a figment of your imagination! 

 

“It was probably one of the buildings custodians, they come around here often because their main office is here”

“I dunno Professor, he didn’t look like any custodian i’ve ever seen” You sit and ponder for a while. Your dream, It was just a dream, wasn’t it?

“Which reminds me!, there was a letter outside of the doorway, addressed to you, but for some reason it was of the paper you have in here…it was a bit spooky i mist admit. Maybe telling scary stories wasn’t to good of an idea” He shivers as he walks over to you and hands you the letter. You Open it and it reads:

  
_Dear Hershel,_  


_I truly did not expect things to go the way they did last night but I must admit, it really was amazing and I wouldn’t mind doing it again anytime soon. If you blame anyone for the events it was my fault as we both know, I am the alpha male. For the trouble I caused I cleaned your office, dressed you back up, and corrected the left over papers. Your students really need to enroll in some sort of grammar course. I hope you enjoyed our little private lesson, until we meet again, which will be very soon I do hope so._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jean Descole_

 

Puzzle #3 was solved fairly quickly, and wow you were not expecting this in any way. You couldn’t help but blush a bit as you read threw it because you admit it to yourself, it really was “amazing and I wouldn’t mind doing it again some time soon.”

“What dose the note say professor?” Your train of thought was derailed by Luke’s sudden question.

“It’s just a good friend telling me what an amazing night we had.” You smile and hand him the tea. Your head is spinning in amy different directions, but one thing is for sure. 

You really can not wait to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Remember! I still need to edit it dkhfsdfbjkdgjgak  
> Edit: This shit is still horrible.


End file.
